gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacus Clyne (Zero Era)
Lacus Clyne Yamato (ラクス・クライン Rakusu Kurain?) is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity Series. She was a popular female vocalist, she became the co-leader of the Clyne Faction during the First Alliance-PLANT War. She later founded the Three Ships Alliance towards the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War. Attempting to live in peace she lived with her fiancee on an island to escape the war before eventually taking part during the to the Second Alliance-PLANT War in the later stages of the Cosmic Era. After that, she took a role of leadership as the Chairwoman of the Plants bring both the Earth and Plants into a new Golden Age of Peace. Towards the Cosmic Era, she decreed that following her wedding to her husband Kira Yamato, that the galactic clock would reset into the new Zero Era. A year later, she died when during a public speech in the South American city of São Paulo after being infected by the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus. She was then hospitalized, before dying from the prolonged painful experience 2 weeks after the attack with both sides now pointing the figure at each other for the attack. Personality & Character Lacus is very charismatic, strong-willed, and determined to see their fight for peace through to the end. Like her father, Siegel Clyne, Lacus wishes to see a world where Naturals and Coordinators would willingly work together and coexist in harmony, disregarding the notion that Coordinators are an evolved species. Being a pacifist, Lacus holds a strong dislike for war, expressing that they are simply started and repeated through a neverending cycle of attack and retaliation. Skills & Abilities Because Lacus is a coordinator, her mind and body are enhanced above a normal human's abilities; the full aspects of her abilities are undefined as a pilot. Lacus most outstanding talents lie with singing and dancing, as she developed into an influential cultural pop-icon in PLANT and later during the formation of the United Alliance Force. She is shown to have a good sense of delegation and command for those that work under her. Lacus Clyne has the ability to enter SEED mode as well. When in SEED-mode, her delegation and coordination abilities are enhanced for commanding the Eternal, though her full abilities are unknown, she has shown to be the longest to survive of the biological weapon's first victims in South America and still able to keep her mind in check. History A hero dating back from the Cosmic Era and was the key factor in the reformation of the ZAFT and Earth Forces into the United Alliance Forces, that led into Zero Era. She later died during the early stages of the event when the Chimera Corporation released the bio-weapon known as the "Hydra" Virus to attempt to assassinate her. Her body was able to resist the virus for a time before killing her however the effects it had on the experimental virus had it mutated into it's a present state after 2 long painful weeks of torture and repeated mental breakdowns. Trivia